1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal for selectively using a plurality of pieces of own identification information and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable wireless terminal has been proposed in which a plurality of own (personal) telephone numbers have been registered in a User Identity Module (UIM) card and a communication is made using a telephone number selected by operation by a user. A portable wireless terminal of this type is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication No. H05-284103 (1993).
Meanwhile, in a portable wireless terminal in which a plurality of own telephone numbers are selectively used, different numbers are used according to usage. For example, business telephone numbers and private telephone numbers are used separately.
However, if there is a mistake in differentiation of the telephone numbers, a private telephone number may be used to originate a call to a party on the other end of the call to whom a call is supposed to be made using a business telephone number, or a business telephone number may be made to originate a call to a party on the other end of the call to whom a call is supposed to be made using a private telephone number only. As a result of this, there is a drawback that a telephone number which has not been known to the party on the other end of the call becomes known to him or her. Also for the party on the other end of the call, there is a drawback that he or she gets confused because he or she does not know who is calling when he or she receives a call from an unknown telephone number.